


Marvels Academy

by Shotthroughttheheart



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Confusion, F/F, F/M, High School AU, I finally got Cap!, M/M, Many more ships along the way, Multi, Playing game while typing this silly shit, Really hollow plot and hints, Really short stories until your with me currently, So much bullshit but its amazing, Will update later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6852079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically you are playing a game called "Marvel's Avengers Academy". At first you werent sure until you get this whole hollow plot which is interesting to say the least. You learn many things while you progress though the story. Right now you question why are all the avengers besides Nick Fury, Odin, and Hank Pym are teenagers, Whats with the "timefog", why are some of the avengers facing horrible time with the timefog? </p><p>Right now its up to you to find the answers (technically I have to find the answers while I play this game). There will be many ships and many drama to place in this silly shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marvels Academy

**Author's Note:**

> Will update this only on Saturday and Sunday. If I have free time I should be able to some chapters at school but more likely not.

A/N: Sorry if this is extremely short in a few chapters since I don't remember the missions nor the animation playing. 

* * *

 

Sitting there, I began to question my idea. Bringing not only Tony Stark’s into this, but Loki and many more who will more likely join us. Sending invitation to joining the Academy. 

 

“Sir, you’re going to be late.” Jarvis said, which I totally dont admit I nearly pissed myself. “Being late, we really can't have that now.” Smiling to myself while I jumped off the tower. I waited for my suit to appear while falling a thirty foot tower.  

 

One by one, pieces started to snap on me. When the outfit was complete, I flew towards the Academy. 

 

* * *

 

Finally made it to the Academy, I could see Fury giving me this ‘special’ look. I call it the deadpan look. “Glad to see you got the invitation, Tony.” I gave him this million dollar smile, while he went off after giving me the ‘talk’ about something really stupid. Though, I would admit this is either going to be shit or this will be amazing. Looking into the board, I could see one piece of paper is meant for me. ‘Recruit Loki. -Fury’. Puckering my lips together, I thought sarcastically about this. Looking around, I saw this place is a dump, and I would more likely need someone to help me greatly.

 

Signing in defeat, I sent an invitation to Loki.

* * *

It wasn't long, because he appeared in the center of the area, while I got everything ready for newer students. Let me remind you, Miss Pepper Potts is amazing looking. Like I really want to tap that little rump in her short skirt.

 

I saw him and I just couldn't help it. I wanted to punch him and his stupid mug. ‘I am prince of Asgard! Unhand me fool!’ I swear, someone better be the person to handle him or I will lose it. 

 

Like anything I pull my multi-billion dollar smile and mask out of its dusty hole. “Hey, man! Welcome to Earth. Glad you agreed to stay here -” cut off short, rudely. “It's Loki, and I didn't agree on anything. The AllFather put me here thinking ‘I would learn’ anything from you Midgards. Which there is nothing you could teach me, that I don't already know.” 

 

“Remind me again on why I should work with this guy.” I said to Jarvis. Hoping he would give me a better explanation than Fury. “Sir, it will help the Academy achieve its goals into helping heros to control and improve on their abilities. Besides that, would you rather have Fury yell at you everyday than have another person to ‘blame’. Or someone else to talk to. It wouldn't be long until Miss Wasp, who will be joining the Academy.”

* * *

 

Soon it wasnt long until Wasp joined us, which I admit. She’s better than that dickwad who is more annoying than he was far away. Not only that but he is across the hall from me. I swear to ;whatever spot on me that hopefully isnt grey by this point; fucking god, please to have her next to my room. 

 

No matter, I could see we were going to get along very greatly. 


End file.
